


FUN-SIZED

by frnklyiero



Series: VARIATION [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Party, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklyiero/pseuds/frnklyiero
Summary: "Hey, you're not short! You're fun-sized!""I am about to punch you in the balls."





	FUN-SIZED

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot was imported from my old wattpad account. the version you read now is the version as it was last available on wattpad.

Five minutes and thirty-four seconds into the party and Frank hated it already, setting a new record for the fastest time for Frank to get annoyed with every human being present in within a fifty-feet radius around him at a party, which was previously at six minutes and twenty-seven seconds. He huffed, lower lip jutting out as he lazily blew a strand of hair that fell on his face.

All around him, people were either making out heavily with random strangers or drinking till their heads couldn't take the alcohol anymore. In his hand he was holding one of the traditional red party cups, however its contents wasn't the classic vodka or cheap beer. It was just water. He only drank it so people would stop shoving their booze-filled cups into his face.

With an exasperated sigh at the couple who now had decided to plague him by pushing one of their backs up against him while they sucked each other's faces off, Frank abandoned the kitchen which had been his refuge from the crazed partygoers and went outside where the swimming pool was located. He had quite a hard time navigating through the hallways past bodies that stank of both body odor and perfume until he reached the set of sliding doors.

Pushing one of them open, he snuck out and closed it for good measure before letting out a relieved sigh. The swimming pool, surprisingly, hadn't been colonized by any of the revellers. Frank guessed it was specifically because the lights around the area wasn't switched on. Taking his phone out, he used the flashlight function to help him find his way to the lounge chair. After making sure there were no bugs of whatsover - he was deathly afraid of those creatures - he settled himself comfortably on the blue-striped one and relaxed.

The summer night was warm and the sky was cloudless so he could spot the stars from where he sat, all of them playing in glittering constellations that glowed against the darkness. A breeze had picked up, blowing the ink-black strands into his face. While he had planned to get a haircut, he was still attached to the choppy, uneven emo fringe he had and at that moment, his hair was an inconvenience.

Pushing the fringe out of his eyes, he was about to go back to gazing at the stars when he heard the sliding doors open. His head swiveled round, irritation already bubbling up because he knew that one of the drunk people from inside were probably going to disturb him. Which they did.

A boy with bright red hair that stood out strikingly against the darkness was approaching direction before he stopped; Frank recognized him as Gerard Way, the host of this summer party. He was getting off the lounge chair so he could flee before Gerard could start a conversation with him, knowing that all the other boy would talk about was himself, which Frank found annoyingly narcissistic. Gerard had switched on the lights and now Frank was in plain sight.

He froze, eyes staring at Gerard, who stared at him back. That moment was when Frank noticed Gerard looked a little drunk, with flushed cheeks and a somewhat confused look on his now-sheeplike expression however he was still steady on his feet not to be _that_ drunk; hopefully, he still had restraint over himself. Gerard's eyebrows shot up as he slowly made his way over to Frank. "You're not ... someone else's little brother right?" He asked.

Frank frowned, taken aback. Why on earth would Gerard think he was somebody else's younger sibling. They had been in the same year in high school. "No. Why?"

"Oh." Gerard gestured at him with condescending look. "Sorry, I thought you were a kid trying to sneak in to my summer party just to prove that you're cool or whatever."

Frank stared at him with utter incredulity.

"It's happened before." The taller boy added and frowned back at Frank.

The dark-haired boy scoffed. "We were both at high-school graduation a few days ago. You were the one who came up to me asking for extra safety-pins because your robes kept slipping!" He exclaimed, unable to believe that the other boy's memory was _that_ bad.

"Did I?" Gerard appeared nonplussed. "I don't remember." He mumbled.

"Of course you don't. All you ever remember is yourself."

"True." Gerard didn't take the bait. "I am very memorable. Hold on, you're sure you're not anyone's little brother?"

"I'm not anyone's little _anything_!" Frank snapped, exasperated. "Are you saying that because I'm short?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Gerard waggled a finger at him, shaking his head. "Hey, you're not short. You're _fun-sized_ , right?" He chuckled, the corner of his lips turning upwards although his smile was crooked. His mouth appeared like it had some sort of damaged muscle or something.

Frank had never felt even more offended that he had been now. His height had always been a sore topic and he always had to constantly deal with verbal jabs that other students gave him from school. But now, he wasn't going to take those insults anymore. "I am about to punch you in the balls." He scowled and when Gerard's amused grin widened even more he put up his hand like he was measuring the height of an imaginary person. "Yea, I am _literally_ the perfect height."

Apparently, Gerard found the topic funny because he threw his head back and laughed. "Aw shucks, you won't punch my balls." He ruffled Frank's hair, much to the other boy's protests. "You're much too cute for violence. I mean look at youu! You're a cute emo-looking flower." He added, cooing.

Frank made an exasperated noise - he hated it when people touched him - and backed away, swatting Gerard's hand. For a moment, he was satisfied with the look of horror on Gerard's face when belatedly he realized he was tipping over backwards. He let out a frantic cry, arms flailing outwards in attempts to regain his balance. The other boy's hand shot out to grab him by the collar. However, the backwards momentum pulled Gerard with Frank and the two tumbled together into the cold water.


End file.
